The Reign of Terror
Overview The Reign of Terror was a period from May 5th, 2019 - End Date. This coincided with the appointment of new moderators, the widespread use of bed bombing, and the temporary/permanent bans of several prominent users such as o8f, Holotic, InRainbows and OGBUBBY.. Beginning On May 5th, 2019, several new moderators were added to the staff. Soon after training, a new mod accidentally legalized bedbombing on the main nether highways. Immediately after this, a string of bedbombs killing scores of players caused the mods to quickly re-ban it. This, however, did not stop mass bedbombs of players in prot5's bunker (now opportunity outpost). Player Holotic (Telence) took this as a good opportunity to raise his killcount, while he did bedbomb, the majority of the roughly 150 kills he racked up during the event came from sword combat. Holotic was later banned for making an illegal trap inside one of his bunker. A player named nice_try_sir has since attempted to annex all of Holotic's bunkers but has been unsuccessful since Holotic's ban appeal is pending staff decision. In a response to nice_try_sir's attempted annexation, player p4pillo has built one of his own bunkers on the red highway, this has since started a community known as the "Red Highway Community". During all of the events mentioned above several players used alts to commit major griefs around the server. As beds became more available to players, the main nether hub was relentlessly bombed, leading to several bans. Coinciding with this, numerous alts of player AC13O appeared on the server, these alts contributed to the griefing, dealing major damage to numerous towns. To add to the chaos of this situation, staff members began to go through the #reports channel in the TGN Discord banning many more players. Middle In the days following the chaos of May 5th, the server slowly settled from from the fallout. The Red Highway Community sprang up, with the high population turning the Red Highway into a warzone. Players such as OGBUBBY, Lurien, lucifer3, p4pillio used bedbombs and their fists to kill scores of players, while houses were built by players HeyOrbit and InRainbows. During this period, alts of AC13O slowed down, and, while Opportunity's Dragon Egg was stolen multiple times, greifing was far less prominent. It was here when o8f received a 1-day ban, InRainbows received a permanent ban, and lucifer3 was permanently banned for using alts to circumvent the ban of Encourt. As InRainbows was banned, a 'scramble for Africa' was formed, with the mods quickly putting down the situation. As the server settled down, the Donator Hub was set up, along with the Star/Mod Hub, creating a fierce rivalry. With bedbombs coming to a virtual standstill, art and poetry sprang up, with the writing of masterpiece "Love Story DLC," a fanfic between new mods Turtleboim and Jaeyla, featuring MarioFoli by, Lurien. On May 8th, 2019, approx. 100 alts joined the server, in many different waves. Eventually, NSA was forced to join the game to deal with the alts, calling them "sweaty." The same night, players char312, epikguy32, and p4pillio sent out on a task to cover to top of the nether hub with leaves. This mission was achieved very quickly, with leaves covering nearly ever block of the post-bedrock hub. The next day, Jaeyla (Jay) banned the trio for the leaves. This created mass outrage, with a heated discussion occurring on the #general channel of Minecraft on discord, and continuous hate directed towards FarFromShayne for their un-punished greifing of Lurien's ""house."" 2 withers were spawned, directing hate towards Jay and praise towards char, and many donators changing their /color to 5 (purple), in admiration of char. This culminated with the pardonings of all three players, and a small leaf party in the dono hub. On June 6th, 2019, player OGBUBBY was permanently banned for "2f. Disruption of server normalcy.". This caused an outrage on the player base, many donors changing their titles to "FreeOGBUBBY". Some players even changed their name to "FreeOGBUBBY" or something similar, many new players were offered diamonds to change their names. SaveOGBUBBY (SL_Bad, Gay4Prot5) even changed his skin to OGBUBBY's. On July, the player base was sick of waiting for OGBUBBY's unban, so they went to a server where they could play with him, DatEarth, essentially killing the server. End This event is still ongoing.